Two Worlds
by Charley
Summary: Go and Dawsons Creek Crossover. Dawson, Joey, Pacey, and Andie go to LA, guess where they work?


Title: Two Worlds 

Part: 1 

Category: Dawson's Creek/GO crossover 

Name: Charley 

E-mail Address: Crkfrk1@aol.com 

Disclaimer: If only I did wish both, I'd be a extremly happy girl. But Go belongs to John August and Doug Liman and Dawson's Creek belongs to Kevin Williamson. 

Author's Note: Any thoughts, comments or suggestions, e-mail me. 

I'd like to thank: Kylie for giving me the idea of a crossover. My Go disscussion list: Brandon, Lisa, Nag, for your wonderful insight on a certain relationship. 

Summary: This takes place in early January, which would be less than a month to the Go charachter's adventures. The Dawson's Creek people took a year off after high school and are going to school in and around Los Angeles, so they came a little early to settle in. Pacey and Andie are dating, as are Joey and Dawson. Jack and Jen are off at college in the east coast. Got it? Also, Simon still has Todd's credit card. You will be lost if you havent seen GO and seeing as I dont have DVD and have not seen the "We just kissed a little" scene, I'm making it so nobody but Todd, Claire and the Victors know what Claire did while Mannie and Ronna were unconcsious. 

* * *

Dawson Leery, Pacey Witter, Joey Potter, and Andie McPhee walked into the grocery store. 

"Wow, our first day in Los Angeles and the first place we go is a.....Grocery store!" Pacey said with fake enthusiasim. 

Andie looked at him and rolled her eyes. 

"Pacey, before we do anything at all, we need a job. This place had a help wanted sign, okay?" Andie reminded him. 

Joey and Dawson smiled at the site of the sparring couple. 

"Barnes! Your late!" They heard a manger-looking man yell to a red headed 20-something with a his upper arm in a cast. 

"I got stuck in traffic," The young man replied in an authentic British accent. 

"Fine, just get to work and tell those co-workers of yours to do the same, their break was up five minutes ago," The man ordered. 

The British man nodded and disappeared into the stock room. 

The four teenagers made their way to the man. He turned around. 

"May I help you?" The man asked. 

"Uh, yeah, we're here to apply for a job," Joey told him. 

"Okay, um," A brunette pasted them and the man stopped her, "Claire, can you get these for an applacation?" 

Claire nodded and went back into the store room. 

"All right, wait for Claire and she'll tell you what to do, okay? By the way the name's Jeff," Jeff introduced himself before walking away. 

The four looked at each other. 

"After this, what should we do?" Dawson asked. 

~-~-~-~-~ 

Claire Montgomery shuffled through papers looking for the applications ones. 

"What are you doing?" A 17-year old blonde asked as she entered the storeroom. 

"Jeff wanted me to get applacations for these four teenagers. What are you doing back here Ronna?" Claire asked as she finially found four applicaion papers. 

"I forgot my apron," Ronna Martin replied while putting on her apron. 

"Well I gotta go," Claire said as she passed Ronna. 

"See ya," Ronna said. 

~-~-~-~-~ 

Dawson, Joey, Pacey, and Andie were trying to figure out what to do. 

"You wanted to apply for a job?" A voice asked from behind them. 

"Yeah," Pacey said. 

"Here are your applications, you just fill them out and return them to Jeff or an employee," Claire instructed while handing out the applications. She didn't look up once, she kept her head down and eyes focoused on the floor. 

"Okay," The four replied. 

A brunette, about Claire's age passed them. 

"Claire I suggest you grab a price gun soon or your going to end up front," The guy told her, while holding out a price gun for her to take. 

Claire took the price gun. 

"Bye," She told the four and then followed the brunette. 

Andie turned to the group. 

"Okay, let's fill these out," She instructed. 

~-~-~-~-~ 

Claire stocked the shelves along with the brunette. 

"Mannie?" Claire asked. 

The brunette turned and looked at her. 

"What Claire?" He asked. 

"Never mind," She said. 

"You sure?" Mannie asked concerned. 

"Positive," Claire said. 

Mannie was about to say something else but the four teenager Claire was talking to before were coming there way. 

"Can we give these to you? We can't find Jeff," Andie told her. 

Claire looked up. 

"Yeah, sure," Claire told them while taking the applications. 

"Is there any place exciting to go to around here that you know of?" Pacey asked them. 

"There was a rave like two weeks ago but other than that it's basiclly standered tourist stuff," Mannie spoke up. 

"Was the rave cool?" Dawson asked, he had only saw them on televison and in movies and he was curious. 

"I can't really remember. Claire, you were the only one conscious the whole evening, how was the rave?" Mannie asked. 

"All right," Claire answered, concentrating on stocking the shelves. 

"You were at a rave and all you can say is that it's 'all right'. Can you elaborate more, we're from a small town and have never been to a rave," Joey said. 

"I heard it was action packed," Mannie said, he was referring what had happened to Ronna. 

"Cool," Pacey said. 

"I'm Mannie by the way," Mannie introduced himself. 

"I'm Pacey and this is Dawson and the brunette is Joey and the blonde is Andie," Pacey introduced him. 

"Miss Talkative here is Claire, and the blonde at aisle 4 is Ronna and the red head at aisle 7 is Simon," Mannie told them. 

"Nice to meet you," Joey said. 

Then the four turned around and left. 

* * *


End file.
